last moment
by lunynha
Summary: Is just a silly idea i have based on their last days before tobi kill Konan.Implied Obirin and Yahikonan


**this fic is dedicated to a ship that I adore. Tobito/konan .Even through my OTP is Obirin**

* * *

_Konan was left alone in the Akatsuki's hideout. Pein had left to fulfill his plan of destroying Konoha. The other members were dead and the only survivors were Itachi, Kisame, Tobi ,Pein and her. "Konan-chan?" Tobi´s husky voice echoed through the room. Konan already knew Tobi´s true identify, but the blue beauty never understood why he pretended to be such a fool. Konan thought about it for a moment and she then understood it was to piss off Deidera. "Yes, Madara-sama?" she asked not fearing the man in the slightest even though his sharingan was always activated._

"Are you worried about Pein?" Tobi asked calmly. Konan felt stupid for worrying about Pein, after all he is God.

"No, I know he'll get the nine tails," she says trying to convince Tobi or maybe she wa just trying to convince herself.

"You shouldn't worry about him Konan-chan," Tobi always called her Konan-chan when they are alone. She always wondered why though.

"Why do you call me Konan-chan?" Konan asked curiously.

"Because, Konan-chan you are the second prettiest girl I ever seen," Tobi´s tone was serious and yet sad.

'Who is the prettiest girl he's met?' she thought not daring to ask aloud, her cheeks turning a light shade of red from Tobu's previous comment.

"Konan-chan… Do you want to see my face?" Tobi asked suddenly. This question caught her off guard. Ever since they meet, Tobi has never taken his mask off. Deidera had once told her about a dango shop they had decided to take a break at once on a mission and he tried to sneak a peak at his face but he couldn't see his face at all.

Something inside of her told her it was dangerous to see his face. But dammit all! Konan has been curious about his face for so long. "Sure, if you want to show it that is, "Konan answers finally, trying not to sound too interested in the mysterious man's face.

"Before I take my mask off, I must warn you… I'm not very delightful and I guess neither beautiful like you," he said sadly.

Did Tobi just say she was beautiful? This made her blush even more and Tobi couldn't help but chuckle at her bashfulness.

Tobi on the other hand, knew that he shouldn't show his face or even talk to her, but in a strange way, Konan reminded him so much of Rin. He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He was such a clumsy boy around girls. Tobi took his mask, expecting Konan to found him hideous. 'Would Rin think he was hideous too?' His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Konan´s soft hands on his face. Konan looked at Tobi warmly and lovingly, as though she found him so handsome, even though the scars on his face made him look, deformed and different. The paper wielder gazed at him blushing brightly.

A part of her knew that this was bad, Tobi showing his face that is. But another part of her wanted to kiss him. Kiss him passionately, and deeply. Konan kissed his scar softly. She had also kissed Yahiko like this once before. Tobi was stunned by the blue. "If you pity me ...then don't."

"I'm don't pity you...you are very handsome," she blushed as she smiled warmly and for the first time she was scared. But she hid her fright from the scarred man.

But Konan was surprised that Tobi´s face was so handsome. Not that she was expecting an ugly face; it was just very surprising for her. Seeing as he had a mask on 24/7.

Handsome? No, Obito was never handsome. Obito is dead. But why Konan would lie to him? "If you are saying this because you are afraid of me, there is no need to be," he said calmly. He really he doesn't want to kill the girl, that is if he can avoid it.

Konan narrowed her eyes, "I'm not lying or afraid of you," She realized that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. She couldn't even explain why she was in the first place. "I really meant what I said." Tobi stared at her in bewilderment, his sharingan still activated, trying to decide if she was telling the truth or not, and whether or not her opinion even mattered. Konan couldn't bare the silence. She's never liked silence. Konan then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his, remembering a time when Yahiko was alive.

Tobi didn't push her away instead he kissed her back. Tobi then remembered a time when Rin kissed him on the cheek. He never understood why she did, but he didn't care, to him it was the best moment of his life. But this reality didn't mean anything to him. He didn't feel guilty kissing Konan. And he also isn't a virgin. So why would he care?

Konan has never kissed anyone before, and to her this long kiss was amazing. However she wasn't aware that Tobi had a sexual life. She thought that this was also his first kiss; she thought that this was an amazing moment. A sweet moment even. Two people giving each other their first kiss. Even though Tobi has already lost his, but she would probably never know.

_Konan was like God´s angel, a pure angel. But Konan was also a human and most importantly she's a woman. And women have needs too._

Tobi wanted to enjoy this moment and maybe even savour it. Even though this moment meant nothing to him, he couldn't help but enjoy this moment, for he hasn't kissed a woman in a long time. The two panted heavily as they broke the kiss, for they both needed air .The only thought going through his mind was how much Konan was a selfless person who cared deeply about him.

"Tobi...kiss me again, please," she implored. Did wanting this again, wanting HIM, still make her a pure angel? "Tobi," she said his name again, sweetly, almost exactly the way Rin used to say his former name. Tobi couldn't control himself. He kissed her again, this time with more demand, force and passion. Konan let her coat fall to the floor, pushing his coat off as well. He then started to kiss her neck, gently and sweetly. He then started taking her shirt off, kisses her shoulders and chest gently. She ripped off his shirt, and they began to kiss deeper and with more both forgot about the world just for this one moment. Konan pushed Tobi towards the wall, kissing him with more passion and fire. Tobi pushed Konan away gently, "lets not do this here." Tobi then guided her to his room, the clothes they had discarded in his hand. He would be a gentleman once in a while, plus Tobi refused to do the dirty deed with Konan on the floor.

Hours later Tobi, already dressed, left the room, leaving Konan sleeping; her bare shoulders the only part of her body that was exposed. He then made his way outside of the hideout, to just think about the past for a moment, that moment when Rin kissed him on the cheek.

-Flashback-

Obito was sulking under a tree, once again he was yelled at about how Obito Uchiha was a failure to the great Clan. This was something he was used to hearing every day in his mind then he saw Rin Nohara in front of him. Rin noticed how depressed he looked and Rin being a very touchy person kissed him on the cheek. Obito blinked surprised, but then gave her a smile, blushing brightly making Rin giggle at his rosy cheeks. The young girl then treated him to ice cream. That was Obito´s happiest and most memorable moment.

* * *

I´m obirin 100% and if I owned NARUTO,obirin would be cannon.

I do believe that if Obito didn´t have "died" Rin could have like him back

Misaki-AKA-Riverz thanks for beta all my fics


End file.
